Things aren't always what they seem
by fanatic about roswell
Summary: Things are getting weirder and hotter in smallville,Sam Clark's cousin is kidnapped by som1 from lex's past, now she's playin lex at his own game,y was Lex really sent 2 smallville?does Lex know Clarks secret?REVIEW REVIEW chapters 1-19 UPDATED
1. Change of plans

1 Chapter 1 Not everything goes to plan  
  
"Ok, I'll be there."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I said so, wouldn't miss it in the world. Just be careful."  
  
It had been ages since Clark had been so optimistic. His mum and dad seemed to always be on his case about something, protectively watching him in a loving way, but I was always glad it wasn't me. Sure, he was a boy with powers, and when Lana said he carried the world on his shoulders, that was no lie. In fact she really didn't know how true she was. Going to this party didn't help matters either, but it was important to Clark, a bit of normality and I didn't intend to spoil it. Whitney was on some trip out of town and couldn't make it. Ok, growing up with Clark Kent wasn't very normal, but he was a family person. Reliable and trustworthy, being his cousin someone he could turn to for anything meant the world to him and I was always willing to lend my ear. Since my parents had died on holiday 10 years ago, even though I saw them often before, they watched over me more. Living with them was wonderful; they cared for me unconditionally and everything I wanted I had. My parents wanted me to be looked after no matter what, and I was so grateful to the Kents.  
  
Clark needed a hand downstairs and I was happy to give it to him. Clark's 18th birthday. No one wanted it to be more special then me. As the night carried on, there were only a few touches that needed doing. We'd celebrated Clark's birthday in advance with the Kents the week before, Clark wanted a parent free party, and they were going to be away for a month. Clark's grandmother was taken ill so they decided to take so time out of Smallville. The Moss. The newest swankiest place in town, owned by none other then the Luther's. It still surprised me how much they owned in this town and you couldn't escape it or forget about it. But Clark seemed to get on well with Lex. I'd met him a couple of times now, but only on the rare occasion. I preferred to stay out of things, give the Kents less hassle. But there was something about him. He was just so charming and luring. Very seductive and in a small town like this word gets around. Things with Whitney were ok, somewhat less interesting as it was in the beginning, but great. He was away for the weekend with the team on some 'team building' bullshit course. Prom was coming soon, the end of the year and summer was an inviting distraction. Tonight was a chance to be alone with his friends and Lana. A chance to be themselves and get to know people outside of school.  
  
On a last minute decision, Lex had offered his merchant, pool and luxury en suites for use, warning Clark that he would be home late. A perfect opportunity to check out what a millionaire's home looks like, and to see if he's really the type of friend Clark should have. 


	2. The end of an era

1 Chapter 2 The end of an era  
  
"Well it's certainly not small is it?"  
  
"It's your birthday Clark, we're all just glad we're here to spend it with you." Lana smiled, realising that Clark had always been there, listened to her. Tonight would be a first of many experiences with Clark.  
  
"Everyone up for swimming then?" Everyone nodded in agreement, "Ok, well we'll go change and meet you out there ok?" Chloe was so excited, it was the first in a long time that she'd been able to chill out, kick back and enjoy what she had. She was in such a good mood. She was sure Steve, one of the many sexy guys of the football team would ask her to the annual Summer Ball next Friday after their date last week. Everything was definitely looking up for her. The girls laughed as they changed, knowing the guys really had no idea what was in store. Each of them looked irresistible in their bikinis.  
  
It soon got to the grilling, and silly teasers.  
  
"So, I here you'll be going to the ball with Steve? That was smooth."  
  
"Well, I thought he needed a kick in the right direction or should I say thrust." Chloe smiled.  
  
"Aw, Chloe, you're my friend do you have to talk 'bout that kind of thing." Pete interrupted. Clark nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok, I won't tease, we'll talk 'bout it later." She winked to us.  
  
"So how are things going with Whitney, Samantha?" Lana said taking her eyes of Clark for a second. Tonight would probably be the night Lana and Clark would actually get it together, finally. I was please for him, I didn't really know Lana that well, but she was kind and warm. I remember in 4th grade when Tom Alsino dumped me for Ashley Walters at the summer dance, I was crying my eyes out in the toilets. She told me he wasn't worth it, and that Whitney fancied me. It could have been a lot worse that night.  
  
"Ok." I blushed and excused myself to the kitchen. Lana followed close behind.  
  
"That wasn't very convincing. Aren't things going well?"  
  
"No, their fine. It's just all so ordinary, it's become like a daily routine, there's no excitement, no surprise anymore. Maybe we'd be better as friends. That's all, I'm sure he'd like to go out with different girls. I don't want to hold him back, his big career and all being the football stud. I just don't fit in, in his little circle. Sure it's fun, but it's just so…."  
  
"Ordinary. You said that before. Well if it's not working, and you have been going out for a long time maybe you should try separating for the summer. If you're meant to be it'll happen."  
  
"Thanks, why didn't we ever talk before? We're in the same classes, share the same interests, apart from horses, there's Clark, and we've dated the football team."  
  
"Dunno. But I'm sure we'll become a lot closer soon." As she left I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Do you mind not telling anyone else my decision until I tell Whitney first?" She nodded. And even though I didn't' really know her. I felt I could trust her more strongly then the friends I'd kept all these years. "I'm going for a walk, tell Clark I'll be back later ok?"  
  
"Sure, take all the time you need." 


	3. Unexpected Discoveries

1 Chapter 3 Unexpected Discoveries  
  
I walked through the halls taking in all the beautiful paintings, and the sculptures of modern art along the way. Obviously Lex had refurbished the place, given it his own touch. I entered what looked like another room; they were all the same really. But it was Lex's. Quite tidy for a guy with his responsibilities and schedule, I was really taken back by the shire beauty of the room. I wondered what a man brought up with these surroundings and so much wealth would want in a little town like Smallville. It was truly breath taking. And there on his desk was his laptop. I sat down and started sieving through the mountain of research. And then there it was, in black and white.  
  
Lex had come here in search of kryptonite, tons and tons of the stuff. Needed to complete the Genie Project it said in small print. Why would Lex need so much Kryptonite did he really know the truth about Clark?  
  
"So what are you up to?" 


	4. Got ya

1 Chapter 4 Got ya  
  
The chair swung round, as I saw Lex standing in front of me. God, he was so gorgeous. Those thin seductive lips, and those striking bold eyes……I quickly got out of it and looked up to meet my eyes with his.  
  
He turned the laptop and smiled. "You can't deny you've been digging around. What did you just find?"  
  
"Nothing interesting. A shame really, the dirt I could have used on you."  
  
"Sneaky, very sneaky."  
  
"I try to be. You really have an enchanting home. I haven't been given the proper tour."  
  
"A lot of people call it other things, never enchanting. Well let me be obliged to take you on it, please let me escort you aboard its elegant journey." He offered his arm to hold which I took gladly. Despite everything, he was a deeply intriguing man. I realised now, why so many girl lusted after him. He was charming, sophisticated, and very sexy.  
  
"Wow, there's so much history, oh an orginal Cezanne?"  
  
"Yes, only the best as my father would say. Rembrant, Hokusi, Degare, you name it we own it." I laughed at his honesty. "I'm glad you find it so amusing."  
  
"I'm just surprised by you honesty, the way you know you're rich and don't deny it, even though your dad's scum."  
  
"The way I see it, your friends are your family. How come we've never met before?"  
  
"Probably because Clark's never bothered to mention me before. He gets a little preoccupied sometimes."  
  
"And here is the jazucci."  
  
"Very impressive." I traced my finger around the edge, I could tell he was a little excited. "How does it work?"  
  
He rested behind me as he leaned over to switch it on. "Won't Clark be wondering where you are?" As the bubbles raised and the hot water filled the tub, Lex took of his Gucci suit and went in wearing his ck boxers. He smelt gorgeous as he breathed gently on my neck as he climbed in.  
  
"Probably too busy with Lana. I think you're plans working." I took of my robe, and revealed my warm body. The black bikini clinged to my body tightly, as I stepped in. Resting my neck on his arms.  
  
"What plans would those be?" He smiled, I moved in front of him, leaning my body against his muscular figure. I turned around to face him.  
  
"Lana and Lex"  
  
"Well whatever makes him happy, after all I do owe everything to him. I'm just glad it's all worked out for the best."  
  
"I'm sure you are."  
  
"What next Sam?"  
  
"You tell me, Lex." 


	5. Unable to resist

1 Chapter 5 Unable to resist  
  
After a while we decided to see what was happening with Clark and the rest of the gang, but found they had all left. They had gone to catch a late showing at the cinema, and said to meet them there if we found the note.  
  
We ended up in Lex's room, how predictable I thought. The cologne he was wearing was intoxicating, his presence was intensifying, why had I never noticed it before? He was everything Whitney wasn't. He listened to me, didn't talk about football or some boring rave all night long. Although I immensely enjoyed all night parties. Going to the cinema and snogging in the back row weren't Lex's idea of a romantic evening. What was happening? A year ½ I've been with Whitney, and a couple of hours with Lex, I was screaming orgasms and he hadn't even kissed me.  
  
"Well we missed the showing. We could always catch it some other time, like next Friday night."  
  
"Lex are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"Are you going to refuse me?" He leaned in, as I gently fell back onto his king size bed. Kissing me, his soft lips sucking my bottom lip gently. His tongue begging to join mine and I let it as I opened my mouth slightly to catch breath. The taste of his lips on mine. We were kissing passionately for ages, locked in intensity. My phone started ringing, still kissing getting more and more excited and flustered, I lifted my hand and pressed 'reject'. Dropping the phone and placing my hand back on his neck. I rolled over, straddling his hard erection teasing him for a few minutes. I could tell this please him as his sly smile turned into a deep moan. He returned the favour, by rolling on top of me. My black bikini top torn as he threw it to the floor. "I bought that yesterday."  
  
"I'll buy you another." He whispered gently into my ear, leaving a trail of hot soft kisses on my neck down to my stomach. I pulled him up, so I could taste his lips, our tongues meeting together. This time the kiss was more passionate and rough. But he slowly made it tender, as we parted. "You'll have to make it a whole outfit, I'm talking expensive."  
  
"Of course, nothing else." He said caressing my breasts. He moved down to my pussy, slowly going down on me. His tongue sucking then licking my sensitive clit. "Oooh, Lex, aah, oh you are good to me." He replaced his tongue with his fingers, two at a time, building up a steady rhythm as he played with my erect nipples. I could feel his painfully hard dick against the inside of my thigh. Everytime I moaned and brought him closer, he got harder. I could tell he was aching. "Just a little bit more, oh ah yes, Yes, YES, ah ah." He was pleased that he'd satisfied me as his head bobbed up and down. No one had ever made me feel so horny for a long time. The very sound of his voice made me wet. Lying underneath him, I cupped his balls, as he moaned in agony. I sat up, and whispered in his ear, "We'll continue this later, don't worry I'll get your driver to take me home. You just sit there and wank over me." I looked down at his incredibly hard dick, noticing how in need he was. I let go, as I pushed him down on the bed, straddling his aroused member gently whilst kissing him.  
  
I turned and headed for the door.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 8." He shouted.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The Summer Ball, that is why you came here."  
  
"No, I came here to find out if the rumours were true, the ball was a bonus."  
  
"What rumours."  
  
"That you were unbelievably good with your tongue."  
  
He smiled as he got up to finish the report due for tomorrow's board meeting. "She is intriguing." He mumbled, laughing to himself. 


	6. School is a necessary resort

1 Chapter 6 School is a necessary resort  
  
School is a form of pure boring evil, but a necessary one at that. And this year was my last year in high school. At the beginning of the year, the principle told me I'd only need to take a few more classes to graduate early. So I did and I am. This dance would mark the end of my time of school, as I knew it. Although not everyone knew about this, Clark included. The Kents were fully aware, supported my decision and helped me think of universities I could apply for. I just hadn't found the time to break the news to anyone, and why tell the cheerleading squad, my most trusted friends? More like bulimic head cases, but I knew they all had good hearts deep down, even though they did pick on younger girls and were generally rude and obnoxious.  
  
I walked head up into the gym, towards the squad and the committee.  
  
"Well it's about time. Where we you last night?"  
  
"I told you Jenny, that I was going to Clark's 18th. But I've got more pressing news." I took a deep breathe and said it. "I'm quitting the cheerleading squad, but I'd still like to help with the decorations and theme of this years ball if that's ok." The committee nodded in approval.  
  
"Why? You're not seriously thinking about leaving our beloved team. You're the main attraction."  
  
"Nice of you to say that, but it's time for a change and I want to make this years ball the best, for everyone not just jocks, and shit."  
  
"Well it'll be hard without you but I guess I'll have to make do." She smiled pouting out her Christian Dior 20mintues lip gloss.  
  
"Well there are more important things."  
  
"And have you told Whitney?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure you will." I walked of, as the committee followed in amazement, someone had actually put them in their place.  
  
*******************  
  
"What's this I here you've quit the cheerleading squad? And everything else it would seem. I rang you last night, but it just went to your voice mail. You hiding something from me?" I moved from the lockers, heading towards the committee room. It was empty, that's a first.  
  
"Can you just tell me what's going on? You've never around; I leave messages with the Kents all the time. Where have you been huh? Thought we could spend some quality time just you and me." He started to kiss my neck, moving his hands up and down my back, lifting up the light blue halter neck I was wearing. I rested my hands on his abs under his polo shirt. "Oh, um," I jumped as the committee walked in. My cheeks went bright red as they watched, how embarrassing.  
  
"We'll finish this later." He whispered. I pulled him back.  
  
"No, we need to talk, you've got football practice today right?" He nodded blond strands of hair slowly falling down covering his eye a little.  
  
"I'll come down to your changing room about 3.40?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I turned to the committee as I reached for my clipboard.  
  
"Did anyone come up with any themes? I want this to be the most original and most memorable ball ever."  
  
"Well I was thinking, a bugs or rainforest theme?"  
  
"What about a costume party? Or an Italian night?"  
  
"I was thinking, a black and white or silver and white ball?"  
  
"ooh, I don't think that's ever been done before. It would be original, very stylish, and well quite cost effective."  
  
"Silver and white sounds very light and summery."  
  
"Silver and white it is." I smiled with delight, this would be the ball that everyone would talk about. 


	7. Old habits die hard

1 Chapter 7 Old habits die hard  
  
I made my way down to the changing rooms; I could hear all the jocks talking as usual. This time the topic being, who managed to get whom for the summer ball? I walked in as they all looked up and smiled at me. How fake I thought, the all were just waiting for Whitney and I to break up.  
  
"Hi Sammy." I just casually smiled, knowing Whitney would be really angry and hurt but he'd get over it. "Looking for Whitney?" I nodded. "He should be just finishing in the shower."  
  
The shower was steamy, you could hardly see anything, but I entered careful not to hurt myself.  
  
"Whitney, it's Sammy." Everyone had already left by the time we went back to the main changing room where all the lockers were.  
  
"Just give me a sec to change, and then I'm all yours."  
  
"There's no need, will you just listen to me? Sit down."  
  
"You're scaring me, what's the matter? You're stressed I can tell, here let me give you a massage, the showers still hot." He smiled trying to get me up.  
  
"Listen, this is serious. I quit the cheerleading squad." He opened his mouth to speak but I put my finger on his lips. "Earlier this year, the principal said I only had to take a few more classes to graduate. So I did, and I am. This is my final week." Tears fell down my cheek.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"  
  
"I don't know, I just wanted to enjoy the year, I guess."  
  
"So that's why you've been so distant."  
  
"Yeah and a couple of other things. You know what this means right?" He looked deep into my eyes all the history we'd shared past before me. "We can't carry on like this, you need a fresh start and no baggage. When I go to uni in Metropolis this fall, things won't be easy."  
  
"We're breaking up?"  
  
"I think it would be for the best." I lifted his head, and kissed him on the lips one last time, and got up to leave.  
  
"That's it? A year and a ½ and we're through just like that? Is there someone else? What about the ball?"  
  
"I'd made this decision at the beginning of the year."  
  
"But there is someone else."  
  
"This is about us and what's best, for us."  
  
"So who are you planning on going to the ball with? You know we'll be crowned King and Queen."  
  
"Does all that really bother you? Tradition, or the fact that you don't have a date?"  
  
"But, I love you."  
  
"And I love you, but be honest we're not in love anymore. Go with whoever, I'll announce it at the ball, please don't tell anyone until then."  
  
"How am I going to explain that we're not going together."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find a way." 


	8. Coming to terms

1 Chapter 8 Coming to terms  
  
"Come on Sam, we're going to be late. The limo's waiting."  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm coming."  
  
I walked slowly down the stairs wearing a silky silver backless dress, with a massive low cut rippled front. It fell just above the knee, draping across my body just how I'd always imagined it. A spaghetti strapless cool material, with strappy silver high-heeled sandals and a light black silky shawl around my neck and shoulders. My dark brown chestnut hair was down and a simple silver droplet necklace and matching earrings topped it of.  
  
"What are you all staring at? I always look this good." A few pictures were taking before I headed into the limo with Lana and Clark.  
  
"Where's Whitney?"  
  
"Change of plans, he'll meet us there. Clark, I'm announcing tonight that this is the last time I'll be a member of school. I'm going to uni in Metropolis this fall, and graduating early."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Mum and dad know?"  
  
"Yeah, they've been great actually. I took a few extra classes as the principle advised and here I am. I broke up with Whitney today, a fresh start and all, but no one knows yet."  
  
"It's a shock, I'll give you that. You should have told us sooner." Lana said.  
  
"But you've obviously thought about this, and it's what you want so we won't stand in your way."  
  
"I was counting on your support, and you've never let me doubt it. I owe more to you then anyone Clark. You welcomed me in, treated me so kindly, and helped me come to terms with my parent's death. I'll be eternally grateful. And to you Lana, and of course Chloe, Pete and Whitney."  
  
"There's no need, that's what you expect from family." He smiled and gave me a long hug. "I'll always be here, and it's not as if you'll be that far away. Chloe will need you to show her around later."  
  
"And you Clark. I'll still be coming home everyday, I wouldn't want to be away from you all."  
  
The car stopped and we'd finally arrived. "This is it." A warm friendly face greeted me outside the car, it was Lex. 


	9. Things change

1 Chapter 9 Things change  
  
All the hard work had paid of. It was a sight for sore eyes; no one had ever seen the hall looking so beautiful. Silver and white balloons and streamers glistened everywhere. A banner saying 'Class of 2002' waved in the air. Whitney looked over and lifted up his glass. How thoughtful of him to put that up.  
  
"Want to dance?" Lex lured me to the floor, engaging me with his eyes. His hand touching my bare back, memories of the other night flooded back. He pulled me closer as if it were only he and I dancing there. I moved to whisper, but he just held me tighter, "I've done my research, you'll be comfortable in Metropolis."  
  
"How do you…."  
  
"I have my sources. I tend to spend a lot of time there, it's a damaging commercial polluted town, but the night life is arousing."  
  
"Really, sounds challenging. I will be continuing to stay with the Kents."  
  
"I presumed that, so if you ever need a break. Things can get a little hectic there."  
  
"I'll promise to take you…up on it." I said cupping his balls.  
  
"Um. That would be nice."  
  
"Excuse me, it's time to announce the King and Queen for this year, any achievements and announcements from the royals. This years King and Queen are Whitney, and Samantha." The other people running sighed.  
  
Whitney escorted me over, gently kissing my cheek as we took the stand. "As all of you know by now, Whitney and I didn't come together. This may shock you all, but I made an important decision this year. At the beginning of the semester, I was told that if I took a few more classes I could graduate early. So here I am, and this is my last night. I want to thank everyone who truly knew me. But most of all I want to thank Whitney and Clark. I'm dedicating this crown to Chloe, for she has been a true friend."  
  
I went back to Lex as another slow dance came on. "You wanna leave take a drive or something?"  
  
"I know you want to go to that business party in Metropolis. The one with all the important people."  
  
"It's your night, how did you know about that I never told you?"  
  
"It was nice of you to miss it, you have no obligations to me."  
  
"Actually it's a family function thing, we don't have to stay long."  
  
"I'm sure, we'll find ways of enjoying ourselves." He impulsively kissed me, making my head spin wildly out of control, his hand resting on my cheek, moving down to my neck. "Lets make a move then."  
  
"I've got a better idea, why don't we continue this back at my place?" 


	10. The Inevitable

1 Chapter 10 The Inevitable  
  
A punch startled all of us, as Lex fell to the floor.  
  
"Whitney what's the matter with you?" Clark said, helping Lex up.  
  
"Look at you, I knew there was someone else, I couldn't just watch and not come over and say anything could I? So has it been going on for long? Why him, Lex Luthor of all people? Didn't have the money to fund your trip so you had to sleep with him?!"  
  
"I think that's enough Whitney, we all know you're upset, but."  
  
"Oh sit down farm boy. First Clark steals Lana, now you're dumping me for Lex? He's a rich boy that's been disowned by his father."  
  
"Worried I might be able to give her something you can't?" Lex wiped his mouth and got up. "Clark it's ok, I'm a big boy now."  
  
"What dirt like you? Mud sticks or had you forgotten about that?"  
  
"Come on, that's not what this is about. Obviously Sammy finds me more interesting than a high school boy, that's not difficult in your case. At least I'm going somewhere, heard you're football scholarship didn't come through."  
  
"Lets just leave it ok? This isn't helping anyone." Clark gestured separating the two.  
  
"It's ok, you've made your choice Sammy, don't come running back to me when you're just another notch on his bed."  
  
"Don't you dare turn your back on me." I screamed. "Ok everybody you want to know the real Whitney?" Everyone was startled that I was actually going to fight this one out, but it was inevitable.  
  
"He's ok, if you count the relentless babbling about football and what his jock friends are doing with their girlfriends 24/7. Or the really fun things he does for kicks, like tying naked people to fences? Oh yeah, he's your average jock." Whitney looked at me stunned. I threw back the bracelet he'd given me for our anniversary last year and kissed him on the cheek. "I thought you were better than this. It didn't have to end this way." I whispered in his ear for the last time and walked out. 


	11. Running away

1 Chapter 11 Running away  
  
I sobbed in the barn until sunrise, wishing I could change things. All I wanted was to leave on a positive note. Shouldn't have tried really. As much as I loved Whitney, not only was he a pain in the arse but a bloody immature big kid as well. It wasn't enough to humiliate and publicise the whole event, but to treat me like a hooker was the last straw. How could someone whom I'd care about so deeply say such horrible things? When one of my best friends, the person that could stop me from crying was the person that made me cry in the first place. It was too early in the morning for this type of reflection shit. I tried to sleep, but only woke up hating myself even more. I can understand he was upset and angry, but why say such hurtful things. I needed some answers and I wasn't going to find them here.  
  
I packed my clothes, some food and what cash I had with me left a note and walked. Where I was going I had no idea but I needed a break. And I was determined to get one.  
  
As I made my way down to the bus deport I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back and it was nothing. Of course it was nothing. What could it really be? A hand grabbed me and pulled me into an old lock up. As soon as the door was locked he removed his hand and sat me on a chair. "What's happening?"  
  
"You're part of the Genie project aren't you?"  
  
"The what? Luthor corporations is this what this is all about? Cause I really don't know anything so you might as well just let me go."  
  
"But you do. There's a code in that tiny memory of yours and you're going to give it to me."  
  
"Look I don't have a clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't play the fool with me. We both have something in common. You want to know about Lex's past and I want the code."  
  
"But I don't have it."  
  
"Trust me you do, you just don't know it. And to give you a little idea of what Lex's past can be like, here's you're rich boy paying to see details on a certain cousin of yours."  
  
She looked deep in the file. Date of birth, parents, when he arrived, incidents he was involved in, school reports, and medical reports.  
  
"That's right, seems someone wants to know how an innocent boy like Clark could work to one's advantage." Lex was up to something, and I was just another part of his plan. 


	12. Playing the game

1 Chapter 12 Playing the game  
  
How could I even think I could mean something to Lex? The man with that only strives for money, power and easy lays. God I was so stupid to believe he could be trusted. I have to escape, warn someone, Clark is in more danger then he realises.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Clark we need to start searching for Sammy; she's left." Martha was deeply shocked and worried. Never had she imagined Sammy would be so upset that she'd want to leave. Sammy was like the child she was meant to have. Shirley, Martha's sister was always a keen tourist. Always searching for new ways of living and exploring. David her husband was just the same. But when they died all those years before, Sammy seemed like a godsend. A scared naïve 8 year old came to their home in search of love, and someone to care for. Never had she been any trouble, a normal teenager who wanted for nothing and appreciated everything that surrounded her. Plagued with her parents death there wasn't a day that went past, when she hadn't thought about them. But she was happy and had grown into a more beautiful woman then the Kents could have asked for. "We have to find her, there is no other alternative."  
  
*********************************  
  
"What do you mean? Who is this?" Lex was irritated and annoyed; the prank caller on his cell was getting hostile. He just wanted to be in the comfort of his own home.  
  
"Let's just say it's one of your old friends from 'Route 66' calling in that over due favour."  
  
"Troy?"  
  
"Not as sharp as you used to be, but all the same. Heard you lost some hair?"  
  
"Well there's been no complaint from the ladies."  
  
"Ah, speaking of ladies it just so happens I have one right here. I'm telling you she's a corker, your genuine diamond. Where did you find this one? Because from here and I have a front row seat, I'd say she's pretty rare, rather tasty if you ask me. Not like your other pieces."  
  
"What are you talking about, the last robbery wasn't too clever was it?"  
  
"I'm not talking about me. Lets just say your goods are ready for collection and I know she has the code. So lets place a bet. If she's as intelligent as she looks, I'll give her another 24 hours to crack. What say you?"  
  
"Look Troy, I don't place bets anymore too many odds. I play to win, and when I win it's for everyone's benefit."  
  
"What like Sammy's winning now?"  
  
"Lex, you son of a bitch when I get my hands on you."  
  
"Feisty isn't she?" Troy smiled enjoying every calculated second.  
  
"Oh that girl? Nah you can keep her."  
  
"I'd watch your tone if I were you. Don't want our little secrets coming out, especially if poor Sammy were to get hurt, or Clark's secret was to become public knowledge."  
  
"Ok, what is it this time and believe me this is some favour you're calling."  
  
"I told you I'm betting 24 to crack, winner takes all. Are you in or are you out?"  
  
"I'm in, enough of these games."  
  
"Aw, don't spoil things, all part of my master plan. Will she crack? She knows all about your past Lex, and the Kryptonite." The line went dead.  
  
********************************** 


	13. Finalising the bet

1 Chapter 13 Finalising the bet  
  
Lex drove straight to the Kents, no idea of what he was going to say but knew it had to be said. Jonathan was going to love this. Lex wasn't sure of his feelings for Sammy, only that she posed a threat to him and his power. She challenged his emotions and forced him to make changes. This girl was certainly different, and for the sake of his friend, Clark he would do everything possible to bring her back.  
  
He burst in, no warning, typical Luthor style Jonathan thought. Martha knew what he was thinking as well, and gave him a look that said, "Leave it, we have enough to worry about."  
  
"It's Sammy, I know who has her." He informed everyone on the strange conversation he'd had, and what he wanted. Lex was sure he could sort this out himself, but knew he'd need back up. He just wasn't willing to risk someone else's life.  
  
They all met in the barn, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Steve and even Whitney. Embarrassed, but willing to help. And after a couple of hours they were still nowhere close to tracking them down. Until Lex received another call.  
  
"Ok, lets cut to the chase. We've gotten to know each other and you pretty well, and I know intelligent though she is, she has no idea about the code. Though she did know about the Kryptonite and the Genie Project. This girl's done her homework."  
  
"If you want the code why don't you just ask me?"  
  
"That would be to easy, and I want to make you pay. Place all proofs, prints, documents and the code in a brown envelope. And then leave that in locker number 32 on 23rd Street and hand the key into the bus deport opposite."  
  
"What makes you think I'd let you get away with that?"  
  
"Because there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. I'll call you when I have confirmation."  
  
All the Kents could do was wait and hope Lex would come up with the goods. Never had Clark felt so lost and useless. All the powers in the world couldn't help her now. She'd been part of his life for so long now. He remembered the way she looked when he saw her that night, the ball. She was absolutely stunning; no one could feel more proud and honoured to know her as he did. Those times when he'd found it hard to make friends in school, tried for the football team, needed comfort or confidence she had always been there. On the sidelines cheering him on. When he first found out about his powers she was the first person he confided in, she was the one who persuaded him to tell his parents. "They'll always understand." She'd said and she was right. There had been times when they fought and disagreed so strongly that they'd not speak to each other for days. She often sulked in her room; he was always the person who gave in to every argument. She might as well be his sister, because there was no one closer to him and yet she too was alone and lost. 


	14. Still trying to forget the past

1 Chapter 14 Still trying to forget the past  
  
Lex delivered the package as promised and awaited confirmation as told in his car. What he was going to do he had no idea. The Genie Project was everything to his father, and although he wasn't interested in keeping in his father's good books, he did want to keep the business going, for his own means and for his employees. But what was he supposed to do exactly? This was Clarks thing, not his. Lex to the rescue, he didn't think so. Instead he waited opposite the bus-deport for a glimpse of Troy. After all he wasn't going to give up without a fight.  
  
"Lex, how nice of you to meet me here."  
  
"Where are you Troy? And Sammy?"  
  
"She's fine, a little too hot under the collar. I see you've delivered the package."  
  
"As requested but believe me, I will track you down. You can count on that."  
  
"I'll be waiting Lex."  
  
"Ok, you've got the codes, where is Sammy?"  
  
"Look to your left, in your glove compartment you should find a set of keys and a hotel room number."  
  
"Tricks never get old do they?"  
  
"Who said this type of thing had to be dirty? I'll leave you to find your precious asset. I'm sure you'll be needing her now."  
  
"What exactly does she know?"  
  
"Everything, I didn't get to say thank you did I?"  
  
*********************************  
  
Sammy waited in the hotel room watching a movie. Yes she was locked up and there was no way of escaping, but Lex had played her at his own game and she had all the cards. Winner takes all.  
  
Lex burst in, tired, frustrated and heroic.  
  
"Sit down, want me to order room service?" She sat on the bed dressed from head to toe in only a long black jacket.  
  
"Was this his idea of a joke?"  
  
"No he just didn't want me to get away. Why would I leave nude?"  
  
"We'd better get you home."  
  
"I guess we should, so did Troy get away it?"  
  
"He's probably on a plan now with the envelope."  
  
"You mean whatever it was you put in there, but it wasn't the Genie Project."  
  
He smiled and put his arm around my waist, as we left.  
  
  
  
"Yes I have the documents." Troy began opening the package with anticipation. Filled to the brim were calling cards for a stripper club. Lex never seemed to surpass himself; yet again he'd managed to get himself out of another sticky situation. 


	15. Hatching a few plans of her own

1 Chapter 15 Hatching a few plans of her own  
  
After the initial tears and commotion, things slowly started to settle down. Summer was in full swing and things were still left unresolved, but never the less as flamboyant as ever. Luthor corporations were still prospering and growing, nothing much had really changed, but Whitney seemed to grow more distant as he'd joined what looked like another pig club. He was never short of followers.  
  
I had been working in the local cinema as Clark used to call it for the past few weeks. Lana needed help setting up the opening showing and I really had nothing better to do. Clark had his usual suspicious meetings with Lex, what he ever saw in him I didn't know. Thanks to Troy I have Lex right in my corner, I could tell every time we met he was worried something would come out about his past to ruin his whiter than white reputation. But he'd let it be.  
  
As the lights went down that night, I excused myself and decided to call a few favours of my own.  
  
*************************  
  
Pulling up to the Merchant I paid for the cab and strolled in, alerting the staff that I'd set up a meeting with Mr. Luthor and he asked for them to be dismissed. Now all I had to do was wait.  
  
**************************  
  
"What's going on, Mi-leen? Henderson? I don't remember given them the day of." I placed my right hand over his eyes, and my left on his thigh. "Well this is pleasant, I wondered when you'd come to visit."  
  
"Well, I couldn't keep you waiting long could I?" I removed my hands from his athletic body, putting a finger to my lips ushering him to follow.  
  
"It was nice of you to call, but tonight I find myself in a rather compromising position. I'm meeting Clark and this really can't wait. How kind of you to go to the trouble of surprising me though." Pulling his tie I leaded him to his room and pushed him down onto the bed. I was careful to sink my body slowly on to his, seductively teasing him. Allowing the thoughts of our first encounter to linger in his mind. Imagining all the possibilities. Our lips met, that strong heated sensation filled my body again. His pulsating tongue daring to keep up with mine as he ran his fingers up and down my back. I tenderly dug my nails into his chest stroking his taut abs, running my hand down his back as I lifted up his dark blue shirt. Blue, that coloured looked so enticing on him. His icy stone blue eyes ignited with passion and desire. Abruptly I rolled over turning my back on Lex. "I guess we'll have to continue this later."  
  
I got up and ran my fingers through my hair with my left hand continuously from the root to the tip. Lex grabbed me and pulled me down. Resting his fiery smooth lips on mine once again. "Unless you have something on a more concentrating business."  
  
"I have ulterior motives, yes."  
  
"You mean other then seducing me for my money and devilishly witty conversational skills." I looked at him and smiled, he couldn't resist challenging me at my every remark.  
  
"Well there is that. But I was hoping you could introduce me to a few members of the upstanding community, regarding my educational status. Just for general reference."  
  
A trail of burning kisses left my mouth to his abs and eventually to his fully aroused aching member. I began lightly kissing it before allowing him to enter my mouth. I sucked gently letting my tongue stroke his member, getting harder with every touch. Wanting more and more of him in my mouth as I regained my stamina, sending wave after wave of pulsations through his body as I flicked my tongue on his sensitive head. Until he throbbed harder then ever, moaning loudly and calling my name.  
  
"Oh, um, ah oh Sam, Sam, ah." I was ecstatic that I gave him so much pleasure; it made me feel so horny to know how much he would fantasise about me from now on. But I didn't want to be another notch on his bed that was for sure. If anything I wanted him to know how much he has to loose with me now in the picture.  
  
I came up to lie underneath him as he restrained himself. The throbbing going through his memory and body over and over again. No one had ever made him feel so alive. He was in a trance, he knew Troy had informed her about his entire the past, the project and that he knew about Clark's powers. But how would she affect him now?  
  
He gazed at the girl who he knew would change his life in a dramatic way; she'd already turned his world upside down and she certainly kept him on his toes. He lay there for a few moments hugging her body, wrapping his arms around her, as he pulled the covers over them. She moved a little and snuggled up to him, leaving one kiss on his cheek before she closed her eyes. He too put his head down feeling untimely safe and subdued; the smell of her sweet perfume left him even more intrigued then before. Her velvet skin touched his hand as it rested on her stomach. He bent his head slightly, kissing her neck before he drifted into a comfortable position. 


	16. Things can't get any worse

1 Chapter 16 Things can't get any worse  
  
Sitting in the coffee shop drinking my cup of expresso and reading a good book was everything a girl with the entire summer at her fingertips dreamed of. Time to relax, do whatever you want and have whomever you want. Hmm. I put my engrossing book down for a second to check my messages. One from Clark, blah blah blah, will read that later, oh Lex.  
  
' I'm behind you'  
  
And no sooner had I read it, Lex was kissing my neck, in public? That was odd, what did he want? I didn't ask for this to go public, and a white rose. I never said anything about……  
  
He sat down slyly smiling in the seat opposite.  
  
"How did you know white was my favourite?"  
  
"A thank you would be nice." I could tell those blue eyes were watching my every move. I leaned over to whisper in his ear softly.  
  
"That's true where are my manners?" I nibbled his ear gently for a few brief moments until he let out an ambiguous moan. "But shouldn't you be thanking me?" We both turned before he could reply at the rather inquisitive blond that waved her hand.  
  
"Have you seen Whitney about?" She looked radiant today, but agitated and curious as she always did on her many quests for the Torch.  
  
"No, why should I have? Now that I think about it, he has been acting a little strange the last couple of days. He joined some…."  
  
"….pig-headed club thing, I know. But something's going on; I know it. Last night the garden centre was broken into. Stole all the pieces of meteor it had not to mention a record of the company who bought most ¾ of it."  
  
"Luthor corporations?" Lex had no idea what he'd do. Tell his father, or choose to solve this problem on his own.  
  
"Well you built on it, everyone warned your father but it was just another space to build on and make millions."  
  
"And you think Whitney has something to do with this? It just isn't like him." What did Chloe know that I didn't, I was with him for long enough. He was the one that was so hell bent on never keeping secrets.  
  
"It has to be connected, he's doing it out of character. Can't you speak to him; find out what's going on? I was on my way to meet Clark now."  
  
"I'll come with you." Lex nodded, his decision was final.  
  
"Who's the rose from?"  
  
"Nell, a thank you for helping her out."  
  
"A very expensive one I'd say." 


	17. Another one for 'the wall of the wierd'

1 Chapter 17 Another one for 'the wall of the weird'  
  
"Whitney?" I found him in an alley shivering and dirty. He'd wet him self, and his clothes were ripped and hadn't been changed in days. What the hell was going on this time?  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Don't sit up, I'll get it for you. Can you remember anything that happened last night?"  
  
"I….how did you? Look I'm sorry for what I said the other night."  
  
"It doesn't matter. What's been happening to you the last month? You've skipped school, you're hardly ever around and you keep missing football practice."  
  
"Didn't know you cared, look thanks for letting me crash. Now I really should go."  
  
I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "Don't I deserve to have a reason?"  
  
"Ok, I've just met some new friends. They booze all day and shit, and in the night they go out to this clubs. Big deal."  
  
"Look if you're in trouble then……you were beaten to a pulp yesterday, you obviously had no control over yourself tell me what's been happening."  
  
"Ok, I'm in trouble. Everything was normal until last week when one of them came back and suddenly he could punch and hit people and not feel a thing. Like something from a movie. And the blood from his knuckles just healed as fast as he'd beaten someone. Everyone else wanted it too, so I went along for the ride."  
  
"That's how your arms got broken?"  
  
"Yep, but they've nearly healed."  
  
"And what they get of on this, healing shit?"  
  
"It's what they live for. But they're getting more powerful. They've started moving things with their minds. That's how I got thrown out. Called me a pussy and that was it, they'd had enough of me."  
  
We entered the crowded house party, cans, and rubbish strewn everywhere. Clark leading and Whitney close behind.  
  
"Well if it isn't the little charmer? Brought some friends to join the club I see. Thought I told you last night you were bard. Or couldn't you get enough."  
  
"No, you haven't had enough." Clark picked him up with minim force and threw him down. I pulled Whitney away as we dialled for the police. Chloe took pictures as usual, then came screaming out. Clark lay battered near the pool. He'd been thrown out the window. Things were more complicated then it seemed. 


	18. a new challenge

1 Chapter 18 a new challenge  
  
I ran in to the office angry without any idea what to expect or what to do. But I did need help. Chloe and Whitney were busy researching demons and witches while Lana was nursing Clark at home. The Kents had returned to spend some time with Clark's grandmother who was ill.  
  
So there was no one to rely on but me, and since it was down to me there was only one option. Clark knew it was for the best and well I did to, but I couldn't let him think that.  
  
"Miss, you need to book an appointment."  
  
"Is he in?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Then I don't need to book an appointment do I."  
  
"But he's not expecting you, he maybe in a meeting." The door swung heavily open, typical a real wooden door.  
  
"Samantha?" He was wearing a black suit, his jacket hung on the coach. He was obviously very busy, and had a lot of demands but there was more important and potentially life threatening things on my agenda, and this time it was to big for Clark to handle on his own.  
  
"I told her she'd have to book an appointment, sorry Mr. Luthor she really can't just barge her way in like this. I'll call security, have her removed." The tight snob I thought. Sporting a wig probably, who has hair to fit a head that round? If only you knew.  
  
"That won't be necessary. Cancel my other meetings for this afternoon."  
  
"But I…"  
  
"My father didn't hire you to think, just to be efficient."  
  
"Certainly, if it's what you want. But you must attend the employee achievements dinner tonight. Your father did bring you up to respect the workers."  
  
"No, my father told me told me to respect money."  
  
She left madly blushing.  
  
He got up and casually offered me a seat.  
  
"I'll come straight to the point."  
  
"Please do." He said smirking slightly.  
  
"Whitney's in trouble, Clark's been pushed out of a window and there's no one else to rely on."  
  
"So you came to me?"  
  
"You were the only person I, I mean we could think of." I smiled back politely.  
  
"Kind of you to ask, shall we depart?" Opening the door he could tell she like him. After all who wouldn't? He thought to himself. She might be after my money at least. I'm not big on monogamy anyway; the sex is will be a bonus. 


	19. Trusting Lex

1 Chapter 19 Trusting Lex  
  
"What the hell happened to you? You sure you're ok to deal with this." Lex asked a little to friendly, generosity and hospitality not one of his strong points.  
  
  
  
"Lex we need to tell you something before we go on." Clark began as we drove in Lex's car.  
  
"It's ok, Clark you don't have to tell me."  
  
"But I need to, I'm sure Sammy would prefer if you knew. No more secrets Lex."  
  
"Sound serious."  
  
"It is Lex, more then you can even comprehend." I added. He swung the car round in a panic.  
  
"There's no need, because I already know. I'm not stupid; it's a small town. I know all about your powers, it just saddens me that you couldn't trust me enough to tell me before. But I guess that's not wildly surprising. Your parents, Samantha and I know. Who else?"  
  
"No one. Not even Chloe. How come you haven't told anyone yourself?"  
  
  
  
"He wants to use you, manipulate you. Use your powers for his own gain, isn't that right Lex?" I snared.  
  
"Yes, I've thought about that. Who wouldn't if they knew what I know. But you're my friend, whatever you believe I will do anything to protect my friends."  
  
"Well we can believe that, you've kept his secret for this long. But the question is can we trust you?"  
  
  
  
"I can." Clark answered sheepishly. It was just like him to give up so easily. And yes I wanted to trust him but how could I. He comes from a long line of cheaters and liars, what's to say he can't hand us in whenever he feels like it? And what was I really expecting to gain out of my little rendez-vous's with Lex exactly? I couldn't protect Clark and after 10 years my opinion suddenly became worthless. 


	20. Another crisis in Smallville

1 Chapter 20 Another crisis in Smallville  
  
Things were getting stranger by the second. Lex knew about Clark, and Clark didn't even question his motives, or wonder what he was going to do now Lex knew for sure? A group of hooligans were terrorising the town and getting more dangerous, the whole kryptonite was still arousing suspicion and it wasn't even dark yet. Why is Clark being so bloody stupid? Can he not see what Lex is trying to do? Be his friend, find out all his secrets and then exploit him. Probably to FBI or scientists of some sort, so they can experiment and Clark becomes a performing monkey? If Jonathon were here, he'd see right through Lex, and sort this out. Tell Clark he was making a mistake and convince him, cause I certainly can't. And that was the most upsetting thing in the world; that Clark couldn't talk to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
We made it to Luthor Corporations just in time. All the people that had been affected by Whitney and 'his friends' seemed to be in a trance all heading for the kryptonite.  
  
"How do you purpose to stop them?" Lex asked nervously.  
  
"Chloe mentioned something about this place being built on Kryptonite.  
  
And this whole thing must have started from the meteors some how right? So really their heading for the wrong thing."  
  
"You mean they think the Kryptonite will make them become stronger?"  
  
"Exactly, but when you bought the Kryptonite where did you dump it after it was removed?"  
  
"My father sold it as merchandise. It's probably all over the world by now. That explains why the greenhouse was broken into after that girl that place is loaded with chemicals."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but it still has a lot of energy from the meteors around there to. So if they've all been activated to think and act this way, all we have to do is……."  
  
"Kill the leader. But how?"  
  
"Leave that to me, all you have to do is figure out some way to distract the others."  
  
"Give us the hard job." I said sarcastically. 


	21. Temptations

1 Chapter 21 Temptations  
  
Being big tough men protecting the girls as always Clark went on ahead while we drove in Lex's car. The leather was so smooth, the wind blew my hair from my face at the quantum leap driving Lex was doing. He turned to me as he drove then looked away. I felt his icy deep blue eyes piece my skin; it was hard not to notice him.  
  
"I'm surprised you're not telling me to slow down. Everyone else does."  
  
"Well I don't scare easily and I don't come from the most ordinary family. So there's nothing to be surprised about."  
  
"I was wondering if we could have a little talk after all this."  
  
"Would that be the Charity ball I overheard you and Clark talking about?"  
  
"You don't miss a thing do you?"  
  
"Well I haven't always been just a pair of legs."  
  
"No, but they certainly are pieces of art."  
  
"Flattery won't get you everywhere Lex."  
  
"It was merely a statement." We arrived Clark had got there already of course and was just about to close the deal, all we had to do was call the police. Chloe had got there somehow and was taking notes and photographing pictures as fast as Lex's driving.  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
I walked back to my room studying the pictures on the wall. "Some memorable times." I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Sorry, just came for a chat."  
  
"Go, on." I said combing my hair sitting on the bed.  
  
"Now that Lex knows, there's nothing to hide anymore."  
  
"Yeah, but can you say you trust him completely?"  
  
Silence, "Exactly, we can't be certain. Clark I think we made the wrong decision, and you know what your dad would say."  
  
"Well he's not always right ok. We choose our own destiny as Lex says and I've made a decision to trust him, and I think we should all accept that. Have a little faith."  
  
"Lex is having a party tomorrow night, I'm sure he'd like it if you made an appearance."  
  
"Funny how he didn't ask or mention it. Of course I'll make an appearance."  
  
"Give him a chance, he's not that bad." Clark turned the corner and slid out of view.  
  
  
  
TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME  
  
The house looked unexpectedly inviting, it was amazing what a few decorations and soft lights could do for such a cold place. The entire place was filled to the brim with people. The music was to my liking, and I'd already taken up my place on the dance floor with Chloe and Pete at my side. Pete went to get drinks while we continued dancing. A hand wrapped around my waist, I held it tightly with one hand, grinding slowly to the music that was electric.  
  
Pete turned around to return to Sam. She had always been the girl he could never have not in his wildest dreams. Just like Clark with Lana. But this was different; he had never expressed or told her that he'd always loved her. He was not one for pursuing something he couldn't have; he learnt to deal with it. With great friendship comes the aspect of love, and the change from friend to lover, but he knew he never would get that chance. It was the same with Chloe. They'd discussed it so much more then they would have you thought. And during the recent months they'd been closer then ever. Luckily they both knew where they stood on that matter.  
  
She was dancing seductively with Lex Luthor. It didn't surprise him, he could have any girl in the room, but he chose to pick the most stunning warm person he'd ever known. She had so much more to give if she was loved the right way, he knew that better then anyone. Whitney had lost her already, and he had been watching as it still tore him apart to see her everyday and not be able to touch her soft tanned skin. There was just something about her; she was unattainable.  
  
"I want you Sam and you can't argue any more." He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. He always had a way with words; he always seemed to be there at the right place, knowing just how to win her over. He knew her weaknesses. He made her feel so horny and sexy. I knew he was right, but could I just give in, give up the thrill of the chase? Even though I knew I wanted him just as much as he needed me, I couldn't be that easy. I spun round, our lips almost touching, as I felt him breathing. I moved behind him, dancing a little, and then I whispered. "You'll have to do more then that to get me into your bed Luthor. However big it is."  
  
"You'll never know until you've tried it."  
  
"What makes you think you could handle me?"  
  
"There's always a first time."  
  
"I'll have to be impressed to allow a first time."  
  
I turned picked up my bag and walked out. I was surprised he didn't reply, I guess that'll have to wait until I'll next encounter. 


	22. Lionel's in town

1 Chapter 22  
  
The bell rang, and thus ended another day in school. An end to a very long day and who was standing at my locker none other then Whitney and his gang along with the cheerleaders.  
  
"So I was thinking how about a pool party at my house tonight?"  
  
"Sam you wanna come?" Whitney looked at me sombrely.  
  
"Yeah of course you're invited Sam."  
  
"Thanks but I've made other plans. I'll drop by if I can."  
  
"Sure whatever you want. I'm sure Whitney will be waiting."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Outside the school gates Lex waited outside.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to impress you."  
  
"By doing what? Got of early from your board meeting did you? That's how you spared a few minutes to come here and waste your time?"  
  
"Well actually it was a meeting with the local newspapers."  
  
I got in quickly, and shut the door as we sped far away from everything.  
  
As we arrived in the empty house I turned around on the landing and kissed him. I ached for him to be inside me, I wanted every part of him. He knew how much he pleasured me in ways no one else could. His touch made me weak, and the more and more I thought of him, the more I fantasized. Then his phone started ringing and the kiss broke.  
  
"Lex."  
  
"There's a problem back at the plant. You're needed."  
  
"Can't someone else deal with it, that's what I pay you people for."  
  
"Not everyone can handle your father."  
  
"Did he mention why he's returned?"  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
"Dinner's cancelled. My fathers summoned me. I'm afraid this will have to wait."  
  
"You only get so many chances Lex. I won't keep you're secrets forever." 


End file.
